The Other Vampire
by Shellybell9493
Summary: when i read the Twilight Series, i got to thinking about what if there was one character who was in the background, but somehow tied into the whole story. So here it is, my interoperation of the girl. or vampire, in the background.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another disclaimer: sadly, i do not own any of the twilight characters

I sat on the coach waiting for Bella to show up. The place hadn't changed since I was up there last; it still had the same rustic charm with its woodsy look. I suppose I should have waited but to pick the lock was so much easier, plus it was raining as it did everyday in Forks. Sometimes it's hard to believe she's getting married, but it wasn't nearly a surprise. They are madly in love, even if some people can't accept it. They don't know how much she means to him or he means to her. Their relationship is complicated; there is certainly no doubt about that. The problem doesn't lie within them; it lies within the hearts of others. It's hard for them to expect that a girl can spend the rest of her life with someone straight out of high school, and on top of that a rushed wedding.

My part in this didn't come until much time after they met though. I had known Bella since she was little. We were born about a month apart, and were best friends. Cousins usually wind up as friends anyway, but we were best friends and knew everything about each other, that is until my situation brought me to live in Florida. She moved to Forks about a year later. We kept in touch, and she knew that I was just a call away. Mostly though, it was Charlie or Renee that kept me in touch with her life.

Both had told me about Bella's strange boyfriend the one who seemed crazy about her. Something about him scared her parents; something didn't sit quite right with them. They always complained about his strange habits and begged me to talk some sense into Bella. I told them time and time again that he only cared for her and that if there was something wrong she would tell them, and if she was keeping something from them that it was probably something better left secret. They said I could relate to him, and they where much more accurate then they could ever know. We both just happened to be vampires.

I had started my junior year in high school, the first at my new school in Florida. My day was crappy, no surprise there. I was walking to the store at night to buy some milk. All of a sudden I saw a dark shadow in the distance. I fingered my keys in my pocket as I wheeled around and walked the other way.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to die?" The voice came from behind me, but the man had been at the end of the alley a second ago, how was he behind me now.

"Get away from me." I spun around, but no one was there. Something brushed against my hand.

"Not a chance." He picked up my hand a reached it towards his mouth. He wasn't going to bite me, was he? This couldn't be happening. The pain started as soon as his teeth touched my skin. This pain was nothing that I had ever felt. It was almost like there was a fire burning inside my skin. The pain was excruciating, blackness suddenly enveloped me.

I woke up in the same ally as before. The man was gone, and my muscles ached for no reason at all. Thank goodness the pain was gone. It was still dark; the night hadn't gone by quite yet. No one was around, and it was deathly silent. I stood up and looked around just to make sure no on was around. I walked towards home, wanting to get out of this scary dream; it had to be a dream. That was just too bizarre. The pain was gone in the time I had been out, however long that was.

The walk back to my house was short, but I was being cautious because I didn't want to run into anymore strange people. The air was hot and humid, not the right atmosphere for a creepy night. The house was bright and looming against the dark sky. It was painted white to enhance the bright atmosphere of Florida. Unfortunately, all the rest of the houses in stupid Florida had the same idea. We shared the house with the landlord's family.

I walked in the door, and was not surprised by the scene of my dad on the couch, passed out from drinking too much beer probably. He had stopped drinking alcohol regularly, but still got drunk often.

My room would be quite, a good place for me to just think. My room was also white, and was blandly decorated. The bed was lumpy, and there will several cracks in the ceiling. It was also extremely cramped. But before I went up to my bedroom, I needed a glass of water. I reached into the cabinet to get a glass, but without applying any pressure to it, I broke it. The shattered glass covered the cabinet floor. I tried to pick up another one, but that also broke. I picked up the last good cup we had with very little pressure, and it didn't break. I put it very gently on the counter and went to the fridge to get the jug of water. I slammed the door like I usually did, and the fridge jumped. In fact, the whole room shook. The door itself got stuck to the fridge.

I finally got to my room carrying the glass of water very carefully. When I got there I looked for a place to put the glass but my bed side table was crowded. I found a place to put the glass down, but a pencil fell off the table. Without thinking I reached for the pencil, catching it before it fell two inches off the side. My day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

I jumped when I heard my dad get up, and slam back down on the floor. I jumped because the room was a good distance away, and there were two doors in between us, but yet I had heard my father stand up and take a few steps.

The whole situation was really starting to freak me out. I ran to the mirror to see if anything had changed on the outside. The first thing I saw was that my eyes, instead of their normal brown coloring where a frightening shade of butterscotch.

Over the next months, I found new characteristics that I had gotten from the weird man. My hearing had also greatly improved, and I could run faster than anything on two legs, and probably faster than anything with four legs too. I found out that I could lift anything, even the car.

I moved out because my secret was hard to keep with a father around. I went to a boarding school for only two months, and when I was eighteen dropped out and rented my own apartment.

During this time, I first heard about the mysterious Edward Cullen. At first, Charlie said he was fond of him, but then he seemed to hate him because he had hurt Bella, even though the story sounded like Bella hurt her self again. Edward seemed to have all the powers I had, and at that point I had no idea what I was. I figured if anyone knew anything about the new me, it would be him.

I told Charlie I was coming up for a visit, hoping that Edward could tell me something about my new self. I was on my way to airport when I met someone named Laurent. He saw my eyes and hunted me down, but was not surprised by my strength. He told me I was a vampire, but was shocked at how human I was. He had figured it was my special power, but didn't know how deep it went. He stayed for two days, but then left saying he was going up north. I told him I thought the Cullens were vampires, he said he knew and told me the story of James and Bella. I knew that Edward truly loved Bella at that point.

I moved to Brazil, because I didn't want to run into more vampires. I did not sparkle in the sunlight like all vampires did. Brazil was the last place a vampire would be, leaving me to me to interact with humans for a while. Months went by, and the school year started up again, leaving me alone most of the time. One day, Charlie called, begging me to talk to Bella. Edward had left her, and I immediately new why. I called her, but she was beyond tears. She was literally heart broken. Every week after that, Charlie called me telling how scared he was, telling me how it was almost like a part of her died.

Three months went by, and Bella only became more depressed. I was going to visit her, finally tell her that I was a vampire, that I knew what she felt like. I didn't even make it on the plane. I was waiting to board. The crowd around me started to grow, and I started to zone out. The next thing I knew, I felt I hard, cold hand on mine, and immediately recognized it as a vampire's. I whipped around, and was staring into the eyes of a golden haired vampire, with butterscotch eyes. I recognized him immediately from Charlie's description.

"You're Edward Cullen right?"

"And you are defiantly not Bella." He had the most agenizing look in his eyes as he said Bella's name. He was obviously in pain, and I knew in that second that I had to get him to go back to Bella, even if it put her in danger.

I didn't want to say anything to hurt him, so I treaded carefully as I said, "I'm actually Bella's cousin." There was a long pause when I watched the pain spread through his face. "Listen, I have an apartment, do you want to come over and have some tea…" I then said, in a voice too low for the surrounding people to hear. "There's also a park if you want to go there." He didn't quite stare at me wide eyed, but his eyes defiantly had some flecks of disbelief on the edges. "Do have a car, because I kind of took a taxi here. You have a Volvo right?" I tried to distract him from the obvious pain in his eyes. He took me to the parking lot and showed me his Volvo. He had no carry on as I did, I assumed he was going somewhere, but probably not to Forks, or maybe he was debating whether to go back or not. He moved to go into the driver's seat but I grabbed his keys from him. "I'll drive if you don't mind. Brazil's streets can be confusing." I tried to joke, but he seemed oblivious to me. This was obviously not the Edward that Renee and Charlie had described.

I drove in silence, his eyes were fixed on the road, and he became a statue. I let the silence go on, seeing that it was not one of those awkward silences but a needed thinking time. My house was near the airport, so the ride didn't last long. I led him through the door and wasn't sure what to do next. Even with my short encounter with Laurent, there had never been a vampire in my house.

"Do you want to sit down?" I tried to be hospitable.

"Sure," He looked confused, and was also concentrating.

Once we sat down, I laid the facts right on the table. "Look, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but I will talk, in fact you probably won't be able to shut me up." I felt weird about my sudden outburst, but he still didn't say anything. "Ok then." He bore his eyes into me; I still couldn't get over those golden eyes, those perfect looks. His face was gorgeous, and mine was the same as always, it just wasn't fair. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions, like why I'm average looking and why if your trying to use your power, it's not working. Well, this in a way is my power, you don't know this but I can live on people food and blood. My reasoning for this is that my power is stealth, I can fit in with humans, but yes I am all vampire. I have the strength and the speed, and the reflexes. But you're probably also wondering why I am still in touch with my family, and why I can resist people so easily. Well, I suppose I have a higher tolerance for humans, and my average looks make it possible for me to remain close to humans…" During my whole tirade he just stared at me as still as a statue.

"Bella said you were her age. How long have you been a vampire exactly?" Edward muttered, in a low voice.

"A year in September," he stared at me, wide eyed.

"And I take it that Bella has no idea you're a vampire." Is eyes filled with pain again when he said her name.

"No, no one in my family knows I'm a vampire." I continued to tell him the story of how I became a vampire. It got late, but neither of us flinched, at the time.

"I have one question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"When you thought I was Bella, you came to me upon reflexes. You want to be with her too, don't you?"

"Yes, I wish I could be with her, but it's for her own safety. If me or another vampire hurt her, I couldn't live with my self. This is best for everybody."

"Who are you to say that?" My short temper flared up. "Do you know how much pain she is in? Can you not see the affects this arrangement has on you? My family and I have been doing everything to cheer her up, she won't go out, she won't talk to you out of her own free will, she's absolutely hysterical. And you think this is the better arrangement? You both so obviously miss each other, it's painful just to look at you. Do you want to know what I think? Go back to her, she misses you, you miss her. I know your willing to hurt yourself to protect her, but are you willing to hurt her?" his face had cracked, all the pain he had been trying to keep in simply rushed out.

The first signs of the morning creaked through the window. "I going to go for a walk, but can you think about that for me, for her?" I simply walked out of the house, without even locking the door.

I came back an hour later, and found him in the attic. His expression was even more pained, if possible. He said two words. "She's gone."

"That's not possible; Charlie would have called me if she had died."

"She killed herself, jumped off a cliff."

"Edward, listen to me, she's not dead, she's still alive."

"Alice saw her fall off a cliff, and she can see the future. I called her house, they said Charlie was at a funeral."

"And whose voice was it?"

"Some boy, probably looking after the house."

"That could have been Jacob Black, he's been spending time with Bella lately."

"Black?"

"Yeah, Black. He's from La Push. So what did Rosalie say exactly?"

"She said Bella's gone, that's good enough for me."

"Where do you plan to go?"

"Italy."

I was young and probably uneducated with the whole vampire world, but I knew what Italy meant for any vampire. I was wordless; nothing came out of my mouth. I did manage to say a few words. "She's alive, don't do anything rash." He didn't take my advice. He flew out the window; well I suppose flew for a human. This was very bad. The phone rang, just as his footsteps faded away.

"Hello," the word barely came out.

"Michelle, is that you? She's gone she left with Alice. She left for him after he broke her heart. How could she do this? She's never done anything like this before. It's not like her, plus he was dead as far as I was concerned for months," Charlie might have as well yelled in my ear.

"Slow down Charlie, so she's a live?"

"Why would she be dead? Unless you know something I don't. Did someone call you? Is she alright?"

"Listen, Edward just called me and he thought she was dead. Whose funeral were you at?"

"Harry Clearwater died a few days ago."

"I'm, uh, I have to go."

"Michelle, don't you hang up on…" I shut off the phone.

This was bad, this was very bad. I ran out on the street, and then ran at top speed to the air port, a plane had just left for Italy, and I assumed he was on it. What a terrible mess this all was. I was in for several anxious days of waiting.

I sat on the couch, reflecting on that. Charlie called every two minutes, and I assured him several times that I was just as frantic. The only difference was, I knew what was really happening, and I, knowing that, was twice as worse. Charlie called me when Bella was back and was asleep, exhausted from her trip, I didn't mention that she had gone all the way to Italy.

He stayed, Charlie tried to convince me to again come up and talk some sense into Bella, and I told him time and time again that it was, in a weird way, right for Bella to be with him. I didn't know about Victoria, didn't know the danger Bella was currently in.

Bella herself kept in touch, mostly by email. I would stare at the phone for hours, trying to decide if I should tell Bella about my new found abilities, I figured it would be best to tell her in person.

One day, I got another frantic phone call from Charlie, telling me that she was engaged.

"How could she do this to me? I thought it was bad when she disappeared."

Great Charlie was having another one of those rants; they all seemed to be rants these days.

"I'll hop on a plane now Charlie, I'm coming to Forks."

And so, I ended up on a plane from Brazil to Forks, and I ended up here on the couch waiting for someone, anyone to come home. I had picked the lock, but they really didn't need to know that. Finally, after waiting for forever, Bella pulled up with Edward in his Volvo. They both seemed so much happier then since I had last seen them.

I heard Edward telling Bella I was waiting for them on the couch. He recognized my smell, but thank goodness he didn't say he knew me.

"There's someone waiting for you on the couch," he didn't say he couldn't read my thoughts either. "She seems anxious." He could probably smell that, or he also could have been a really good guesser.

The door creaked open. I sat on the couch and waited for them to approach me.

"Michelle, is that you?" Bella's face didn't light up like a normal persons would have, but it softened and calmed down.

"You know it!" I ran over to her, and hugged her a little tighter then Edward would have liked, but I wasn't going to hurt her. Bella let go eventually, and I greeted Edward, hoping he would follow my lead. "And you must be Edward; it's nice to meet the person I've been hearing so much about."

"Likewise," he didn't shake my hand as a polite gentleman would have, with good reason, but at least he was going along with my charade.

"I still can't believe your here, all the way from Brazil. How'd you get here so fast? We only sent the invitations out Wednesday."

"Well, I had a little advance notice from Charlie, and the plane took care of the rest of the work."

"He's been ranting again hasn't he?"

"Do you expect anything else from Charlie?" There was an awkward pause. Edward quickly glared at me and then turned away, so fast that Bella couldn't see it. I can't imagine why, but I think he glared at me because I still wasn't telling Bella about my "special abilities". "I turned toward him, and said, "I have never met someone with the same colored eyes as me before."

"Well they are very unusual. My whole adopted family has them to."

"That's strange, hmm, well I'll meet them soon enough. I will right Bella?"

"Were going to a meeting with our 'wedding planner' at his house today, you could come if you want."

"That sounds great. I'm already settled in," I gestured to the pile of luggage, more prop then anything else.

Bella surprised me by giving me another hug. "I missed you Shelly," she used my pet name.

"I missed you too Bells." Over Bella's shoulder, I saw Edward mouth "That's what Jacob Black called her." Too bad he didn't know that Bella was called Bells before Jacob Black was even born.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens house was very bright and roomy, I figured a vampire's house would be at least a little darker, and closed in. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were out but Esme, Carlisle and Alice were there. Alice greeted me, without touching me of course. She did say a very enthusiastic "wow, it's so nice to meet you" though.

"So, you're Bella's cousin," Alice said.

"Yeah, we're practically sisters." I put my arm around Bella, and Edward automatically moved Bella from leaning against him to the empty space next to him.

"Your eyes are so unusual," Esme brought up. Thank goodness Edward didn't tell them about his excursion in Brazil, if that's what you would call it.

"I thought I was the only one who had them until recently," I said, keeping the small talk going. I hated small talk so much; it was just filler for the real deep conversation. It was then that I realized how guarded the three family members were. They were just kind of standing there, but I suppose it was necessary. They still had no idea that I really was a vampire.

"I always found our eye color to be quite mesmerizing."

"Yeah, me too," their grammar was very correct, it was almost annoying. "So I hear there's a wedding. You must be very happy to have Bella join the family."

"You have no idea," Alice said. "Come, on I'll show you the wedding dress." Alice looked like she was up to something, according to Bella she was always up to something. She skipped up the stairs as I followed behind.

She led me into what I assumed to be her and Jasper's room. There was a giant closet in the back, which I assumed to be hers. The size of it was gigantic; it could easily overtake mine if it tried, not that I would expect a closet war anytime soon.

I started scanning the giant rack on clothes for a white dress, but my effort was wasted. Alice had already taken out the dress before I even had a chance to look around.

I must be very slow around vampires because it was only then that I realized this was an awkward situation. There was one vampire alone with me, a supposed human.

As if answering my question, Alice pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and scrawled something on it in. She did this all at vampire speed which told me that she did know I was a vampire.

The little piece of paper said, "I know you're a vampire, so tell me the truth. Why haven't you told Bella?"

"Do you want to break the news to her that I'm a vampire and she still isn't?" I quickly wrote the response onto the paper.

"It's beautiful," I said out loud with much enthusiasm, keeping up the charade that I was in deed examining the dress. I said, "It doesn't look like Bella, though," as Alice wrote something else on the paper.

"Neither does that car Edward bought her, but she uses that," Alice said out loud. The paper was more serious and less light hearted. "I won't tell anyone, but you have to tell Bella sooner or later, and Edward already knows."

I wrote down my response, "I'm aware on both accounts."

"Good because they would have found out sooner or later," Alice wrote. She then stuffed the note into the folds of Bella's wedding gown and put the wedding gown back on the rack because we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"We're going Michelle," Bella yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a second," I yelled back. Before I turned to leave though, Alice gave me the death stare that Bella had warned me about.

"Good bye then," Alice said in a very cheerful way despite the fact that she still had the death stare aimed in my direction.

Bella looked depressed as she ate her cereal across the table from me. The wedding was less then three days away, giving her reason to be depressed. I knew she was dreading the walk down the aisle, and there was still controversy over whether Charlie would walk her down it.

I thought seriously about telling Bella I was a vampire right then and there, but something held me back. Instead I said, "I was thinking about going for a hike today, do you want to come with?" So somehow we ended up on the non-trail to Bella's meadow. "This is pretty," I said very stupidly to Bella when we stumbled across the meadow.

"Yeah I know," she said in that dazed voice that she reserved for talking about Edward. She hadn't told me yet what had happened there with Edward, but I had a hunch because she had used her "Edward Voice."

"Do you and Edward come here often?" I asked, getting what I wanted to know in a round-about way.

"Not so much anymore," Bella said with a hint of reluctance. Our tendency to show emotions on our face was just another way in which me and Bella were so similar, although, my ability to do that went away with me becoming a vampire.

I heard something in the woods then. It was obviously a vampire running, but I don't think it was any of the Cullens, but then I remembered that to most vampires I looked and smelled like any other human. A couldn't help but imagine how good we both smelled right now.

The vampire was getting closer, he or she was about forty meters away from the clearing, and headed straight towards us. And then I saw him, he was defiantly not civilized, that was apparent, but I really didn't get much of a chance to look at him, because he was headed right for Bella, there was no surprise in that statement because everything and anything that could happen to Bella does.

I jumped in front of Bella just before the wild vampire got a good grip on her. I felt his whole body crash against me, and realized that this was the only time I had had to fight a vampire so far. Although, I didn't really get a chance, Edward crashed through the trees at that point and whacked into the other vampire, sort of kinda catching him by surprise. I must confess though it is very hard to catch a vampire by surprise. The sheer force of Edward's hit caused the younger vampire to sour backward, and hit a tree, causing that to break in half.

"Get her out of here," Edward managed to yell at me, before he ran over to the vampire. I could tell now that the vampire was young, probably just over his year as a newborn. His clothes were tattered, and there were leaves in his hair and there was dirty smeared all over him, but somehow he managed to get up here without being mentioned in the papers.

Obeying Edward's orders, I picked up Bella and ran towards the town. She just hung there, with a shocked expression on her face. I let her down when we were a safe distance away.

When she got her feet on the ground, I backed away, ashamed that she had to find out biggest secret like this.

The small patch of trees was quite, but Bella was the one to break the silence. "How could you?"

"I didn't want to, it's not like I'd tell just anyone, and I was waiting for the right time."

"You could have at least said something."

"I know I was wrong to keep it from you, but I was scared of your reaction."

"You were scared I'd act like this?"

"Sort of, but I know you wouldn't be mad at me forever. As much as you try, you can not hold a grudge."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been a vampire?" she looked me straight in the eye.

"About two years."

"And you've kept it from me for that long?" her tone just got a lot lighter.

"Yeah, I really had no choice."

"You always had a choice, plus we tell each other everything."

"I know, but being a vampire is not something you take lightly."

"But you ate food, and your eyes were always the same color, and you slept," she had a very confused look on her face.

"It's my special power; I can blend in with humans."

"But you won't have to," she was fidgeting. "Edward's making me a vampire shortly after the wedding."

"Geeze Bella, you said that like I don't know nothing at all."

"So you knew?"

"Between Alice and my own personal thoughts, yeah I knew."

"So you'll stick around with us?"

"For as long as I'm still a vampire." I pulled her into a hug.

"You sure you have to squeeze me so tightly?"

"It would be a hug without breaking a few bones. No seriously, I have more control over my strength then most vampires do."

"Really, well you'll have to tell me all about that."

I heard Edward in the distance, along with the smell of burning vampire; I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Edward's coming." I said, lighting a spark in Bella's eyes. "I'll go, leave the engaged people alone."

"Oh shut up, you know how I hate marriages."

"Not to guys you are insanely crazy in love over," I said as I started running towards the town, leaving Bella in the dust.

I wondered where I could go; there weren't many places I had been in town. Many I could walk by the Newton's shop and see who this Mike Newton really was. I could go down to La Push, meet some werewolves myself.

Those places weren't in walking distance though, and I was trying to be inconspicuous while I was here, especially if I was going to be returning to Forks sometime soon. I decided that I would wander around in the woods for a little, thinking about my next move.

Luck was certainly not on my side though. It seemed like I didn't have to go down to La Push to see a werewolf, I just happened upon one. They were huge, not like I had expected. This one was red, just like Edward had described Jacob on the phone. This one couldn't possibly be Jacob Black though, Jacob was in Canada, or so I had thought.

The wolf in front of me stared at me; I think he still thought I was a normal person.

"Wait," I said as I turned to leave. "You wouldn't happen to be Jacob Black would you?" The wolf looked at me with sad eyes, the same eyes that Edward had looked at me with when he found out I wasn't Bella. "I'll take that for a yes." I sat down on the ground, waiting for him to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I wound up in front of the Cullen's house. Edward greeted me by the door, he probably knew I was coming already, but didn't give any hints of that. I walked in without saying anything. The whole Cullen family was waiting for me on the living room, including Emmet and Rosalie.

I stood up fidgeting for a while. Until Emmet said something. "So you're really a vampire?"

"Yeah, for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?" Rosalie asked.

I filled the Cullen family on the mechanics of my transformation.

"So you still keep in touch with your family?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, but I need to break it off soon, they're starting to get suspicious."

"Then stay with us," Alice suggested.

"There's always room for someone else," Carlisle said, making the invite official.

"I couldn't I was going to hide out somewhere in France. I'll visit though, if that's ok."

"Of course," Edward said. He was looking kind of melancholy, just like Bella. I think they were both scared about the wedding. "Michelle, can I talk to you in private," he asked.

"Sure, but I got to get going soon, Bella's going to wake up soon."

Edward walked out the door and then took off running. He was very fast, even for a vampire. I vampire was simply unheard of. It was bad for the vampire and the werewolf. I wanted to break down and cry, but instead I hopped through Bella's window and laid back down on the inflatable bed. That little glimmer of hope still remained though, Jacob might not have imprinted on me, maybe he had just morphed too fast, that's what was scaring them. Oh, well I could think about that later.


	4. Chapter 4

I was mad, scared and confused all at once. Jacob had imprinted on me. Me, being not only a vampire, but Bella's cousin. She liked him, she really liked him, and therefore this would be the ultimate betrayal towards her. But I didn't like Jacob, not like that.

Bella loved Jacob, that was obvious, but she loved Edward even more, which was why she had chosen him. Bella does still have feelings for Jacob though she always has, and she always will. He can not be kept dangling like that though, he is not a toy Bella can simply pick up when she wants it, and leave it somewhere in the park when she's done with it.

I searched for the key above the door, knowing quite well where exactly the key was. There was something about fumbling for something that relieved stress for me. I ended up climbing through Bella's window though. She was having a much nicer dream.

"I love you," she kept saying over and over. I wish I were as happy right now.

Light started creeping in the window, and Charlie was up. He had to get ready for work. I got up and made myself a cup of coffee, making it look like I woke up early.

"Can you poor me some of that?" Charlie said as he came downstairs and gestured to the pot.

"Sure," I brought out a mug and poured some of the coffee into it. "It didn't know you drank coffee," I said as I put the mug down in front of Charlie, who was now sitting at the table.

"I don't."

There was silence for a minute, but Charlie liked silence, so I didn't say anything.

"Am I doing something wrong Michelle?" he asked, he was staring at his coffee cup.

"You know you're not doing anything wrong."

"Then why is she getting married?"

"Because they love each other and because they can't live with out each other."

"Then why do I get the feeling she is going to leave me?" No one really gave Charlie the credit he deserves; he is a very perceptive person.

"Why would you think that Charlie?" I brought my knees up to my chest, and rested the back of my feet on the edge of the chair. It made Charlie's kitchen feel more like home, and less like my ex uncle-in-law's. It was silent for a while because Charlie was trying to figure out the signs that Bella was leaving. I grasped my mug in both my hands; I took a long sip while I waited for him to say something.

"She talks more then usual and she's out of the house more often, and she's spending more time with her friends," Charlie said in a slow, defeated sounding voice.

"And those are bad things?"

"For Bella, yes."

"Did you ever stop to think that she's in love?"

"How can she love, him?"

"I thought you were warming up to Edward."

"That was before I knew they were engaged," Charlie said as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"It's time for me to get going."

"Bye Charlie, have a nice day."

"Keep an eye on her for me."

"I promise I will not let her hurt herself."

"That's all I ask," he yelled as he walked out the door.

My mind went back to thoughts of imprinting and all its stupid side effects, which included nausea, and many other aliments I had no idea a vampire could get until now. I searched for a solution to this dilemma, but the problem was there wasn't one. I could confront him about it, but I wouldn't stay with him and that him hurt even more then Bella choosing Edward. I could go about my everyday, kind of, life and see what he did, or I could flat out ignore him. None of those options were looking any good for me.

I leaned even further back into the chair if that was possible and just closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't sleep, but it was nice to think I was trying to. I drifted into a state of semi-unconsciousness, when I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I didn't open my eyes though.

"I thought you couldn't sleep," Bella said as she sat down.

"I can't, I was pretending," I said as I opened my eyes.

"Were going to go to the cake place today to pick up our wedding cake," Bella said as she sat down on the other chair.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to; it is your wedding after all. The groom can't even eat the cake."

"Alice says it wouldn't be a wedding without cake, so we have to get one." Bella fidgeted the whole time she said this.

"You seem nervous," as if nervous was the appropriate word for Bella.

"I have to say goodbye to everyone. You know I'm going, but they don't," the look on her face was heart wrenching.

"I know what you mean; I'm going to have to go through it too. Actually, I was thinking we should disappear together, in might seem more natural.

"I'll still feel bad about leaving."

"Would you feel better if we staged our death?"

"A little."

"Then let's stage your death."

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah, but we have to make it natural. I'm thinking we go with car crash."

"I don't know, it's a little morbid."

"You're supposed to die; it kind of has to be morbid." I really looked at Bella for the first time when she was awake. She had let her guard down so much since she had been here. This was only temporary though, she put her guard back up when she was around any human being.

"Yeah, but we have to cushion it for Charlie… oh, and it has to be after the honeymoon."

"Why Edward got something planned?"

"He won't tell me where we're going," she said with a hint of frustration in her voice, reminding me of a two-year-old.

"Isn't that a surprise?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, trying to honey-coat my voice.

"I'll let that one slip." She paused, and fiddled with her thumbs. "What time is it?" she practically yelled at me.

"About seven fifteen," I said, trying to remember where Bella had to be.

"Oh shoot," she said as she ran up the stairs. She wasn't very fast, but it was faster then she normally would walk. In typical Bella fashion, she stubbed her toe at the top of the stairs.

I followed, just because I was curious about what Bella was so hyped up over.

"Hey Bells, what am I missing?" I asked as I watched her pull out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from her dresser, and ran into the bathroom.

"All the guests are arriving today," she yelled from the other side of the door, not that she had to.

"You don't have to greet everyone do you?"

"No, just my mother," she said as she ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom again, throwing stuff into the purse that she never used. "How do I look?" she asked, a totally un-Bellaish question.

"Alice is really getting into your brain isn't she?" I teased.

"Come on, I'm serious, I haven't seen my mom since I went to Florida."

"Fine then. Honestly, you look kind of plain, defiantly not like someone who's about to marry."

"What do you think I should wear then?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I will find something." I rummaged through Bella's dresser drawers, trying to find something for her to where. Everywhere I looked there were ruffles, ruffles, and more ruffles. This drawer didn't even look like Bella's anymore. "What has she done to you?" I asked, probably mirroring Bella's own lack of enthusiasm for all these ruffles. I kept searching for something that looked like Bella, but was more presentable. I was on my third drawer when I found something that was moderately Bella-like. It was a white peasant skirt, plain but presentable. "How about this?" I asked.

"What shirt will I have to wear with it?" she had a look on her face that imagine she would have had if she smelled something rotten.

"The shirt you are currently wearing." It was just a plain green t-shirt, but it fit her nicely.

"You don't think I'll freeze?" she asked. Even though it was summer, it was still chilly in Forks.

"Do you have a fitted sweatshirt, with a zipper?"

"Maybe," she said as she walked over to the dresser and started looking through one of the drawers that I hadn't. "Right here." The sweatshirt was grey, but it worked with the outfit.

"Well got put them on," I said as I threw the skirt at her.

She came out of the bathroom two seconds later wearing the skirt and sweatshirt. She looked very pretty, but she still looked like Bella.

"Ok, I'll drive," I said as I grabbed the keys off Bella's desk and headed for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The air plane came into the station at about nine o'clock. Bella was nervous, but Edward was there calmed her down a lot. I, however, was so tense. I had no idea why, but I think it had something to do with the fact that I knew Renee would think Bella was dead in only few weeks, and I would have a part in it.

"Hey Bella," Renee said as she pulled Bella into a big hug.

"I missed you mom," Bella answered, she started crying. We hadn't told Edward about our plans yet, so he looked worried because Bella never cried.

"We were talking about planning Bella's death today," I said in a voice that was too low for Renee or Bella or anyone in the airport to hear.

"Why were you talking about that today of all days," Edward said back. I didn't have time to answer him because Renee came over to me at that moment.

"I never thought I'd see you here."

"I know it's very surprising," Renee pulled me up into a hug too.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, trying to make small talk. Small talk was my least favorite type of conversation. There wasn't much depth to it; it was just space filler.

"Less then a week actually, I've been helping Alice with the wedding plans."

"That's great."

"I'll get your bag," Edward said, probably relieved to get away from this awkward reunion.

"It feels like I haven't seen you girls together in so long." Bella was still hurting; you could see it on her face.

I put my arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort Bella without being too obvious. "I know, we are practically not sisters anymore," I said trying to lighten the mood. I could sense Renee felt something too. She was very, very perceptive. Edward came back at that moment though, breaking up the awkwardness of the moment.

"Where are you staying?" Edward asked even though he knew perfectly well that all of our relatives were staying at a small hotel in Portland.

"This small inn in Portland, what's it called again Bella?"

"The Port Inn," Bella said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Is that really what it's called? Well, anyway, it looked great in the brochure."

"Oh Aunty, you haven't changed either," I said, but I wish I could take it back. It sounded mean in this context.

"I know, it seems like no time has pasted at all."

"Ahh, but it has. You look so grown up…" and so the conversation went until Esme cut off our meaningless babbling.

The car ride to the inn was longer then expected. Esme had managed to keep the car going under sixty. Renee pretty much monopolized the conversation, but we managed to fit our stories in there somehow. It surprised me how much Renee supported the wedding. When we were younger, she had done everything but drilled the idea that marriage was for older people into our heads, she probably saw that Edward and Bella were totally in love with each other too. I'm not quite sure how we fit two humans and three vampires in a car, but somehow it worked out so that Renee wasn't sitting next to Edward or Esme.

Once Renee got settled, me and Esme rode back in Edward's Volvo. I don't know how we managed that either, but somehow it happened.

We spent the ride back pretty much in silence, but there was some light talking. "Beautiful weather we're having," "I wonder what Carlisle's doing, he was picking something 

up in Seattle," "We should probably go see if Alice wants an extra pair of eyes," and stuff like that.

I liked Esme, but somehow we could not get a conversation going. We drove to the Cullen's house and ran the rest of the way back to Charlie's simply because I had nothing else to do.

You can imagine my surprise when I ran up to the house, only to find Jacob Black sitting on the steps.

"Uhh, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just sitting here waiting for you," it was about the most awkward thing you could say to a person at that moment.

"Ok then. Well, since you're here, I have a question for you. Did you or did you not imprint on me?" I figured up-fronted-ness would work the best in this situation.

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm dead serious," I turned my full on vampire gaze at him.

"No, I mean your nice and all, but I don't really think of you that way…" he tried to go on, but I cut him off.

"Thank goodness, Edward said Seth wasn't sure if you imprinted on me or not, because you phased to soon for him to find out."

"Seth thought what?"

"You heard what I said, he thought you imprinted on me."

"I didn't imprint on you, if that's what your wondering."

"Ok, because I was freaked out for a while there."It was silent for a second because no one could top that little bit of information. "So what are you here for?"

"I wanted to say hi to Bella, is that a crime?"

"No, but it is a weird time."

"Where is she?"

"She's out with Renee, she'll be back soon."

"Do you mind if a wait here?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the stair railing.

"You can, but she won't be back for a while."

"Ok, I'll be here," Jacob settled himself down for the long run as I turned and walked into the house. A quickly walked back out when I great idea popped into my head. "Hey Jacob, you know about the wedding right?..."


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe the big day had finally arrived. My little Bella was getting married. The decorations were ready (and they looked fabulous), the cake was ready (even though some of the quests wouldn't be enjoying it), and the bride was ready (sort of). All I had to do was stand in the crowd and keep the suspicions about some of the guests down.

Thinking about the future also got me thinking about the past. Me and Bella used to talk about what our lives would be like when we started collage. Not even in our wildest dreams did we imagine that we would both be vampires before we even started a semester. We also used to talk about what our weddings would be like. Bella would always joke that she'd be forty, when she had her wedding. I would always tell her that that wouldn't happen, that I would probably get married after her. The funny thing was that I was right.

Alice had realized after I came that I didn't have a dress for the wedding, she wanted me to be a bridesmaid, but I figured that my time would be best served in the crowd. She had a dress flown in from Italy, or somewhere in Europe. It was the color of water, and flowed like it too. That morning Alice had informed me that it had a sweetheart top. I don't know how you would describe the bottom, but I imagine words like "sheer" and "layers" would be involved.

So there I sat, in my seat right near the front, waiting for the wedding to start. I was unfortunately seated next to cousin Freddy. Freddy was my cousin-in-law, and he was infamous for farting. Being a vampire, this was not a good place for me. I tried to enjoy the ceremony anyway.

That was really easy to do actually, Alice walked down the aisle, all prancy and perfect. Then came Bella, or some girl tat looked incredibly like Bella. This person had makeup on her face, and she had a dress on. I realized it actually was Bella when she blushed; she blushed like she wasn't at a wedding, but instead giving a speech to a stadium filled with people. She was fine when she saw Edward though.

I focused my attention on the dress then. It was white (obviously) and made Bella appear much taller then she really was. Alice did a really good job picking it out, but I shuttered to think what famous Italian designer stitched that thing together.

All factors put together, the moment was perfect, that is until Bella tripped on her shoes. Even then, it seemed like the moment could never be ruined.

Edward held out his hand, waiting for Bella to take. When Bella did, her face lit up with the biggest smile anyone could have. She looked purely happy. If anyone how doubted how much they loved each other, I can't imagine how they'd doubt it now.

The ceremony was short, before I knew it; the minister was saying "Kiss the bride." Bella kissed Edward a little longer and harder then she should have, and then blushed even deeper when she realized that they were not alone. Edward pushed her off very gently, and then the happy couple walked down the aisle.

It was no use trying to get into the long receiving line, waiting for a hug that I had gotten this morning. I don't even know why they had a receiving line; two people in it couldn't shake hands with the guests.

I made my way to the backyard, sidestepping flowers and bows. The garden was white with all the decorations, but I could see that Alice had toned it down a little for Bella's sake.

The dance floor was nice; it wasn't one of those cheep rented ones that fell apart easily. Although, I wouldn't put it past Alice to buy a dance floor for one night. I spent the night talking and dancing with people, mostly my family who I hadn't seen in forever. They a little concerned with my eyes, but they got over it. I also managed to meet most of Bella's Forks friends. I 

snuck in a dance with Mike Newton; that was interesting. Unfortunately, I also snuck in a dance with Frankie, who wasn't very interesting.

I was talking to Charlie about staying with him for a week, when I smelled Jacob. I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see Bella dancing with Jake. They seemed to be having a nice enough conversation, so I tuned them out and went on with my conversation.

About a minute later, I heard Bella yell, "Ow, Jake! Let go!" I excused myself from Charlie and started walking over to where Bella was yelling. I think all the other vampires in the room had the same idea because every single one of them started advancing on the small group of werewolves that was forming.

I watched from distance, waiting in the shadows until they really needed me, which hopefully they didn't. Most of the pack didn't know I was a vampire, unless Jacob had phased recently. "Take your hands off her," I heard form Edward.

Seth went to stand in between them. "Jake, bro, back away," he said. "You're losing it."

Jake wouldn't let go, he did catch my eyes in the crowd though. I gave him a death stare. After a final "Now" from Edward, he let go and stood there trembling. Somehow, and I don't know how they did it, Sam and Seth managed to back him into the woods.

"A heard a "It's all right now Bella from Edward." I swear, Bella was getting more spoiled by the second. The rest of the night was spent mingling and dancing, which was fine with me. No human guest seemed to have seen the fight that almost broke out on the dance floor, so the rest of us who hadn't been so lucky drifted back to the dream like state of the wedding, the reception under the stars. And as far as I could tell, that was just perfect for everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Newton's shop was very busy today. People hikers and woodsmen alike crowded the aisles. They all had a purpose, they were getting hiking supplies. Me, I had no idea why I was there. I was going to talk to Mike, he was a nice guy and we had become friends in my two weeks at Forks. He wasn't here today though, and I knew that, so I was just standing there being confused in the aisle. Maybe I was just lonely, Bella was still on her honeymoon, and the Cullens were else where. So here I was, a vampire in a hiking store, my own oxymoron.

My phone started vibrating in my purse. Everyone in the store jumped, it would have been funny actually, if it wasn't Edward's phone calling. The happy couple was supposed to be on their honeymoon for three more days. Edward would only be calling if it was an emergency.

"Hello."

"Michelle, we need you over here right now," Edward's voice was in a state of panic, one which I had not heard before, not even when he thought he'd never see Bella again.

"Where are you?"

"My house, please hurry." He hung up. As soon as I closed my phone I was in my car, or should I say Bella's car. I had borrowed her guardian for the week. I gunned it around the corner and watched trees, cars and buildings zoom past. The number of buildings slowly decreased, though, as I drove out of the town limits.

It took me all of two minutes and forty-seven seconds to drive to the Cullen's, and you can believe that I was counting every single second. There wasn't much a person could do to injure someone when a vampire was around, so this emergency had to be something Edward couldn't fix. But I couldn't figure that thing out for the life of me.

The trees were ominous, even in the full light. The house came up quickly, and for that I was relived. Edward was sitting on the porch, a look of pure and unparalleled agony. I don't think even a famous writer could have found words to describe it. He sat there with his head in his hands. He barely even looked up at me. But when he did, it was the saddest thing I had ever looked at. It was also sad that he had to look up to me. I wasn't any better then him.

Luckily, Emmet was there to break the ice. "She's inside," he said. This statement lacked his normal enthusiasm, which really had me worried.

I walked into the house, trying to be extra quiet. What greeted me was worse then any nightmare I could have had. All the furniture had been pushed aside, leaving only the coach in the middle of the room. Bella was reclining on the couch, her stomach huge. Bella was pregnant. But what scared me even worse washer face. I could see her bones, every single one of them, and I could smell death radiating off her skin. Her skin was so translucent; it had become white, making her look paler then Rosalie who was beside her.

"Michelle, I'm so glad you're here," Bella croaked out. She tried to sit, but couldn't muster up the strength to pull herself up. Rosalie had to help her, being very careful not hurt her in her already so fragile state.

"What happened?" was all I could manage. I was scared to come near the sick person on the coach, so I stood there awkwardly in front of the doorway.

"I'm having a baby." The joy in her words struck me like an atom bomb. Not only was she having a baby, but she was also happy about it. She couldn't see the effects it had on her, the strain she was putting herself through. And it looked like Rosalie was supporting her, from what I could tell.

My purse started vibrating then. "Excuse me, I have to take this," I said as I walked out of the room, glad for an excuse to get away.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked as soon as the door shut behind me.

"I don't know, Carlisle didn't think anything would happen. The "baby" is eating her inside out. She can't keep food down, and the IV didn't help." His voice was flat, level and altogether frightening. He looked like Bella was going to die, and as far as I could tell, she was going to.

"Have you tried to get that thing out of her?"

"She won't allow it. She thinks she can have the baby and live through it."

"Can't we just take it out of her?"

"Rosalie guards her like a watch dog, and Carlisle won't operate unless he has consent from Bella."

"I thought Rosalie hated Bella."

"She does, but she wants whats best for the baby and Bella, she's encouraging Bella to go through with it." A branch dropped in the woods some miles away, I wouldn't have been able to hear it, but the house and the area around it was deathly silent, and in this circumstance, that expression could be taking literally. When someone did speak, it was Edward.

"Can you talk to her, Michelle, I need you to snap her out of this."

"I can't promise anything," I said, as I prepared myself for what I was about to see on that couch.

"Rosalie, can we have a minute alone?" I asked as soon as I stepped in the room. I had said my question in a strained tone I hadn't used in ages.

Once Rosalie left the room, I started yelling, simply because I was scared out of my mind. "Bella, can't you see what your doing to yourself?"

"Michelle, not you too, I thought you of all people would be happy for me." The sentence was too much for her to handle, the words came out barely louder then a whisper.

"Can't you see what's happening? Your body can't hold whatever you're carrying; you need to get rid of it."

"I'll be fine; you don't have to worry about me."

"Bella, everyone is worried about you."

"No they're not, Rosalie agrees with me."

"Rosalie only wants you because you have something she can't have."

"That's a lie, and you know it."

"I've never lied to you before, why would I start when you're this sick?"

"I'm not sick; this is what happens when you're pregnant."

"You're bones are showing, Bella. This is not normal."

"I'm going to have a baby Michelle, and you're going to be the aunt. Can't you just be happy for me?" Her eyes watered from the strain of her words.

"I can't be happy for a dead person," I said, meaning for my words to hurt. Maybe if they did she'd see reason.

"I'm not going to die; I'm going to live through the delivery."

"You might not even make it to that Bella; you might die in the next few days right here on this couch."

"That's silly, I'm not going to die, I'm going to be a mother and Edward's going to be a father, and we're going to have this baby. Edward wouldn't let me die."

"Edward can't do everything, Bella, sometimes you have to help him along."

"What's the other situation? The baby makes it and you don't? I know how it's like not to have a mother. It's the worst feeling in the world; you can't put a baby through that. That baby needs you."

"And I need him too."

"I know you do, but you can't hurt yourself for that monster."

"Michelle, I think you're just jealous because no one wants you, no one ever did." All of a sudden the Earth dropped out from under my feet. All of a sudden, I knew what it felt like for the whole world to turn their backs on you, what it felt like to lose everything, to have nothing there to catch you when you fall. The only person who had ever really trusted me, had turned her back on me, left me to the vultures. My heart had been ripped out in all of three seconds, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, but I can't see you like this," I walked out the door, and ran down the steps, but Edward caught me on the arm before I could get any farther.

"You can't leave now," he said, despair in his voice.

"I can't stay here Edward, I can't watch her die," my voice was no longer level, it sounded like I was about to cry, maybe because if I was a human I probably would have been. "You made her like this, you gave her everything she wanted, you gave her everything she asked for. You made this happen, and by that I don't mean the baby. You can fix this if you wanted, but you're too scared to hurt Bella, even if it means putting yourself through this. You can stay here and watch Bella die, but I for one can not take it." The car was only too away, but no one in the house had any intension of me getting into it.

"Michelle, you can't leave now, Bella needs you," Rosalie said as she ran up beside Edward.

"Enjoy raising the baby Rosalie," I put all my anger and all my malice and all the emotions I was feeling into that sentence. All Rosalie could do was stare at me with that perfect mouth of hers wide open.

I hopped in the car, and drove down the drive way. Just as I was rounding the corner, I heard Bella say, "Can you please bring her back Edward, that was harsh, I shouldn't have said that to her." I gunned the engine, making the sound loud enough so I knew Edward would get the message loud and clear that I didn't want to be caught.

That ride was the worst two minutes of my life. I couldn't help but think about what Bella had said. I knew people didn't want me, nobody ever did, and nobody probably ever will. My mother died when I was little, that's the story I tell everybody, but the truth is, she committed suicide when I was six. After that I had bounced around from foster house to foster house, but then Renee took me in when I was thirteen. And, for once in my life, I was happy, I was purely happy. My life had just kept improving from there. That is until my dad decided he wanted me after all. We lived in Phoenix for a while, but then we moved to Florida, where this chapter of my life started.

I had put the past behind me until now, but I guess that much of a past has to creep back up on you at some point.

Charlie's house was dark, I could hear the basketball game, but I could also hear his foot tapping anxiously. He jumped on me the minute he heard the door slam.

"Is she all right?" he was anxious; a monkey could figure that out.

I tried to keep my voice level for Charlie's sake. "She's sick, really sick. Carlisle turned me away, said I couldn't go in to see her. Edward told me she's refusing medical treatment. It's best if you don't bug her too much, she needs her rest."

"She's really that bad?"

"I don't know they didn't tell me much."

"I knew they were trouble, I just knew it. I never should have let them go out in the first place. I'm so…"

"Charlie, I'm leaving, thank you for letting me stay, but I need to move on now." I said as I walked up the steps. My bag was already packed; I hadn't unpacked it in the first place. Bella's room was the same as it had always been, but now it looked sad, but that was predictable.

I walked down the stairs as fast as I could without getting Charlie suspicious.

"What am I gong to do without you? Bella needs and I need you and…"

"You'll figure something out Charlie, you survived before I came, and you'll survive after I'm gone."

And with that, I left. I left Forks, I left the Cullen family, I left Charlie, I left Bella, I left my past. That was the part in my life where I became more vampire, and less human. That is the part in my life where I was finally free.


	8. Chapter 8

I cut the engine just as I was rounding the bend. I hadn't been to this house in fifty years. The house and its front yard had changed so much. The trees in front had grown taller, stretching their branches up to the sky. The grass had become overgrown, signaling that no one had lived in this place for a long time.

I probably should have turned around when I heard voices, but I kept going forward anyway. Some girl was talking from inside the house, but there were also other people there I could smell them. The voices stopped as soon as I started approaching the house. And then I smelled something, I smelled Edward, and Esme and Rosalie and Emmet, the whole family was there. It was what I heard that most surprised me though. Bella was in the house, Bella was alive.

I hoped out of the car and ran the rest of the way to the house. I had spent these whole fifty years trying to run away from this place, these people, when in fact this was where I belonged. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was home, like I belonged.

And so, in this weird ending to my whole first fifty years as a vampire experience, I knocked on the door, waiting for what I didn't know. And, then I felt it, the feeling when your world is put back together when the walls are torn down, and when you feel whole. That is how I felt right then, and that is also how I felt for the rest of my life. I spent the rest of my existence with the Cullen family, and that is just the way I wanted it. I guess some people can have happy endings after all. Some people can have their own happily ever after.


End file.
